


Why?

by RarePairGremlin



Series: 365 Rarities and Drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mistakes, More tags to be added, Rejection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: Prompt: Love"Why are you here?""Because..."





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Doing a drabble challenge thing to get in the habit of writing every day. None of them will be edited, so please excuse any typos or errors! More chapters to this will be added once they're done, they'll all be pretty short. I just wanted to show time skips without throwing it all into one long chapter. 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Following the sounds he knew all too well, volleyballs smacking against the wall and the squeak of shoes against the floor, Iwaizumi breathed a sigh of annoyance. He wasn’t entirely sure why he was here, would be in shit if he got caught, but he also felt lie he _needed_ to be here. He hoped it was late enough that if he did get caught that the person wouldn’t give a shit or that he would be able to talk his way out of it.

His shoes scraped over the pavement, eyes wandering over the familiar buildings as his feet carried him to the destination. A strong wave of nostalgia washed over him the closer he got to the old gym, memories of racing Tooru to get to the signup sheets first. Of taking over the court together and then dragging an overworked and sore dumbass home after their mom called his wondering where they were. It all swirled inside his chest, the happiness, anger, sadness. It was a dizzying concoction but he pushed it down as much as he could as he walked up the steps to the gym.

He paused in front of the closed doors. Light spilled out through the spaces, spilling an orange glow over him that in his mind had to loo eerie, like a stalker from one of his movies. He held back a snort at the thought, he was on a mission. At least… he feels lie he is. Maybe? 

Physically shaking himself he raked his hands through the short bedhead spikes of his hair, breathing deeply as he fought off the hesitance he felt. Gripping the cool metal handle he yanked the door open, wincing as the brightly lit room blinded him. 

He congratulated himself on not flinching when a ball slammed into the wall next to the door, rather close to his head in his opinion. Blinking away the dots swimming along his eyesight he willed himself to focus on the figure facing him. 

They both remained quiet, his quiet breaths overshadowed by their heaving ones. He could feel the negative waves of strong emotions radiating off them. Eventually, the dots faded and he was able to stare back at Kageyama as clearly as they did to him. Just as he wasn’t sure why he was here, he wasn’t sure what he’d expected to find after hearing about the team's loss. He certainly hadn’t expected Kageyama to be staring at him through their bangs, head lowered and back arched as if they had something weighing them down.

“Why are you here?” they barked, voice hoarse and filled with more emotion than he’s ever heard from them before. Their head bowed, hair covering their eyes further. 

His back stiffened in defense, hand tightening around his bag while the other went white-knuckled hard on the handle.

“Because I can,” he spat, sounding more angered than he’d meant to. He bit back the apology that threatened to slip out, eyes going wide in surprise at how the younger boy reacted to his words. 

Kageyama flinched, hard. His arms came up to wrap around himself and he bowed over his middle. Iwaizumi found himself stepping forward once but stopped. His hand left his bag strap, lifted to reach out but he snapped it back against his chest with a dull thud. His gaze bore into the shell of the boy he no longer recognized and he definitely didn’t look like the person Kindaichi had described…

The first shuddering sob caught him off guard. He stiffened again, mouth falling open as his breathing paused. The second he saw and heard. Kageyama’s arms shook and sounded like they were in pain. When his feet stepped forward again he didn’t stop them. His heartbeat sped up, sipping a few beats as a third cry wracked through Kageyama. Before the fourth escaped his arms wrapped around them, yanking them to his chest so hard he heard their sob die off into a gasp.

He should have expected their reaction, honestly what the fuck had he been thinking? Coming here, without even knowing if they’d be here, and then hugging them? What the hell Hajime.

Kageyama froze for maybe a minute before shoving him away so hard he actually stumbled back. Their feet slapped hard against the floor as they bolted. When he looked over his shoulder there was no evidence they’d even been there, aside from the stray volleyball and the small, wet patch where Kageyama’s tears had soaked into his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [ Theunamazingauthor on Tumblr. ](https://theunamazingauthor.tumblr.com/post/169007298842/50-one-word-prompts?is_related_post=1)


End file.
